


Verboten Adore

by Destielslut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel's feelings for you, Conflict, Cute, Cute Castiel, F/M, Feelings, Funny, Ghosts, Gifts, Impala, Instant Noodles, Love, Protective Castiel, Romance, Sad, Sensitive Castiel, Spirits, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielslut/pseuds/Destielslut





	1. Chapter 1

Inside the motel, in the Winchester's bathroom, you leant over the sink and splashed water on to your face, scraping at the dried blotches of blood with your dirty but well kept fingernails, until all the crimson was removed from your face; red specs of crusty bloody carried into the drain by the slightly pink water dripping from your face. You grabbed one of the towels hanging limply off the radiator and patted your face dry. Lifting your head back up to the mirror, you inspected the fresh scar beneath your cheek bone. Sam had neatly stitched it up, while Castiel smothered the pain with his grace. Your stomach began to churn. Recently it had been smooth sailing, mainly salting and burning the remains of a few restless spirits, but today the four of you invaded a vampire nest, and you were thrown into a bloody killing spree. You hated that side of you, the shell that you tried to keep locked up, but it would always spring forward when your family was in danger. At some point during the turmoil, you brushed passed your reflection, but it wasn't you. All you could see was rage flaring in the eyes of a blood soaked warrior. "You ok kid?" inquired a rough voice behind you. "Yeah," you said turning around to face Dean. Leaning against the door with his toned arms folded across his chest, he snorted. "No, you're not. Don't lie," he said as you began making your way out of the bathroom. "I'm fine, just drop it," and you thought he would, but as you stepped off the cold tiles and onto wooden floorboards, he grabbed your arm. You looked back up at him, he shot you a concerned yet intimidating look that made your thoughts want to spill. But you had enough of being the weak, sensitive member of the group. You chuckled lightly and wriggled your arm free. "It's just...the blood is starting to get really annoying to wash out," you smiled weakly and walked towards the bed were Cas and Sam sat. 

Dean dropped his inquiries and took a chair from the table, placed it in front of the occupied bed and swiftly spun it around so that the back faced the the bed. He proceeded to sit down with his legs on either side of the backrest and placed his chiseled chin to rest upon it. Meanwhile you had climbed onto the bed and sat with your legs crossed behind Sam and Cas, who were inspecting the blinding screen of Sam's laptop, sharing a few mumbles between themselves. You pushed your face between the close shoulders of the younger Winchester and the angel and peered into the screen. "Argh, too bright," you hissed comically and shut the laptop off. Sam looked at you squished between his and Cas' shoulder. "We were researching recent demon omens, why-" but you interrupted him abruptly. "Exactly! Guys we just freaking took out like 50 vampires, we should be celebrating not looking for another hunt, not this soon at least." "12, actually," Castiel added. "Yes thank you Cassie. How about we go out for a beer?" You suggested hopefully. Dean sniggered approvingly. Sam withdrew his arm and wrapped it around your neck. With his other hand, he rubbed your head with his knuckles so that your hair was a mess. "It's 3.46," he stated eyeing the clock on the wall,"it's about time you go to bed". "Sammy, my dear boy, may I remind you that I am 3 months older than you, and I say it's 3.46, it's about time we get drunk," you remarked. Sam remained quiet, and for a second you thought you triumphed in break him, but instead he leaned back onto your lap, reached over his head and grabbed your waist tightly with his arms, with a quick motion he flipped you over in front of him so that you lay upside down on him. Your face lay just above his knees and he quickly got up, his bare feet planted firmly on the ground, his grip on your waist not wavering in strength as you hung upside down, clutching his legs desperately. "Don't you freaking drop me or I swear, Sammy!" you screamed as he quickly spun around. Your messy hair whipped around frantically. Dean began to chuckle, and his warm laugh intensified as curses escaped your lips. Castiel watched intently and his lips perked into a grin as you started punching Sam's legs. "Cas! Help me damn it, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Concern etched itself into his features. "I believe that is enough, Sam, you are causing her harm," Sam immediately stopped and carefully spun you upright and placed you on the stable ground. You wobbled cautiously and slowly placed a hand on the wall. You forced a powerful cough and spluttered. Immediately two hands were placed on your back, Dean and Sam's. "I'm so sorry (y/n) , please be OK, Cas heal her," Sam winced. "Step away," Cas replied. As they did so you swiftly turned around, charging rapidly at Sam and headbutting him in the stomach. He sprawled out onto the bed, blinking in shock. You pounced onto Sam, and sat on his chest. "I am the undisputed champion!" you bellowed. Castiel erupted into a hysterical laughter, and after assessing what had happened both brothers joined Cas' amusement. Composing himself Dean asked Cas, "I take it you were in on her plan?", "she winked at me when asking for help, and I understood that she was simply playing a trick," he replied, rather proud he had picked up on your connotations. "Thanks," you giggled towards him, and he blushed under your gaze. "Alright, you win, let's go out for a beer," Sam spoke, lifting you off his chest and onto the bed. You promptly got up and headed towards the door."No sorry little boy, but it's....." you peered at the time, "3.57, it's time to go to bed," and you waved goodbye, closing the door behind you. You felt confused glares watch you as you exited. "You owe us a drink," Dean called after you. 

You walked down the corridor, and two doors later you were at your room, 12. You pushed the key in hastily, despite previously not being sleepy, now you could barely stand. You flicked on the lights once you entered the room and made your way to the bathroom. Not being able to force yourself into a shower you washed your face and neck at the sink, brushed your teeth and changed into one of Dean's old shirt but stayed in your underwear. It was a warm night, but you knew better than to open the window and invite any prowling creatures into your room. A bold knock on the door made you jump, and you ran to answer it. You swung the door open to reveal Castiel clutching your worn out, leather weapons bag. "You forgot this," he explained. "Cheers Cassie," you smiled, accepting the bag he held up to you. "You can come in, if you want," you added, setting the door ajar. "I don't mean to intrude," he replied. "Oh please, Sam and Dean intrude all the time, it's actually weird seeing someone standing at door for once," you chimed. You grabbed his arm, you could feel his muscular arms beneath his trench coat, and dragged him into the room and sat him down on the bed. You ran back to quickly close the door and fetch something from your gym bag. You handed him a neatly wrapped light pink package, decorated with a black bow and ribbon. "It's very pretty, what do I do with it?"he quizzed, "You open it, duuh!" you giggled, lightly punching his arm, "go on," you added impatiently, fidgeting and jumping as you watched his slender fingers elegantly untangle the complexly knotted ribbon, and remove the pastel wrapping paper. A small black box lay in his palm. He lifted the lid and inside on a bed of velvet lay a pair of silver wings. They were small, but exquisitely detailed, each feather etched delicately into the metal. "Well?" you quizzed, but with no response you began to lose confidence. "Oh, God. You don't want that, I'm so stupid. I just thought that with valentine's day being today and all......here I'll take it off you," your hand reached out to collect the pin, but Castiel's fingers gripped around it protectively. "I don't know what to say, but plainly put, I adore it, thank you (y/n)," an adorable smile resurfaced on his face. "I'm happy you like it," you smiled back. He pinned it to the outter fold of his trench coat. Dismay grew across his face. "You alright?", "no, I have such an elegant pin given to me, and yet I have nothing in return", "that's alright I onl-", he place a finger on your lip to hush you, "I'll be back". With a heavenly flutter of wings he disappeared. "I only want to be with you," you continued sadly. "Urgh, angels," you breathed, utterly worn out and you fell back onto your bed. The warm comfortable air enveloped you and you promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 8.30 when you woke up. As you forced your eyes open, they met the soft, gentle gaze that stared down at you. Castiel, at some point during the night, had climbed into your bed beside you, still cloaked in his trench coat and suit. You were snuggled together, his arm boldy wrapped around you and your head lay on his firm chest. "Goodmorning," he said after a few seconds of relaxing eye contact. It was when he spoke, with his deep demeanor residing in his voice, that you were snapped away from his incandescent blue eyes and back into reality. You instantly shot up and quickly crawled to the edge of the bed, reluctantly distancing yourself from his embrace. You sat on the edge, legs crossed and looking down in embarrassment, you pulled Dean's t-shirt over your knees. "Morning," you replied, feeling a burning blush capture your cheeks. Crimson flushed to your face as you realised how inappropriately dressed you were below the waist. "I'll go get changed," you said while diving into the bathroom, grabbing a clean outfit as you tried to escape his curious gaze. His head fell onto his right shoulder and he stroked the black gift bag he planned to give to you once he returned, as if assuring himself it was still there.

Earlier that morning he flew away in search of a gift, one that would reflect his feelings for you. Many jewellery shops were open, even at such an early hour, all of them pleasantly expecting service from boyfriends or husbands who had forgotten to buy something for their mates. He returned roughly 15 minutes later, beaming with pride and excitement. But the drowsiness had taken its toll on you and you were sprawled out over the bed, breathing lightly and calmly. With a sympathetic smile, he put the gift into his pocket and laid down next to you. 

Yesterday, or rather very early today, the exhaustion lingering in your body had induced a drunk like state. You were over overconfident, you wondered if you made Cas feel uncomfortable and you hadn't even noticed how inappropriately dressed you were when greeting him. You didn't want to force your gift onto him, yet alone make him obliged to return one to you. On the other hand, there was a chance he wasn't simply doing so out of debt. It made you warm inside, thinking that Cas cared for you the way you did for him. 'Unlikely,' you thought, 'but it's fun to imagine'. After hurriedly brushing your teeth, you emerged from the bathroom, dressed in jeans and some random shirt. "I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable, (y/n)," he said concerned, but a hint of happiness resided in his voice. "Oh no, you just surprised me, Cassie, don't fret," you replied, trying hard to keep your voice from breaking out of embarrassment. He stood up from the bed and calmly walked over to you. The gap between you quickly thinning, you could smell the light aroma of cinnamon that enveloped him. You could feel your heart pounding rapidly against your chest as he approached. "I bought you something," he smiled sweetly, reaching into his pocket to retrieve something. As he pulled out the cute gift bag your cheeks burned even strong than before. "You didn't have to Cas," you smiled taking it from his hand, brushing against his fingers made you tingle. "No, I didn't. But I wanted to," he said, squinting his eyes and tilting his head in his trademark sense. You loosened the bag, holding your breathe tightly in your chest. You pulled out a thin silver chain, to which was attached a pair of angelic wings, matching the pin you gave him. Hanging in front of it was a pentagon, the infamous charm against evil. It was beautiful; elegant, enticing and intriguing from every aspect. "I love it," you said under a heightened breathe, "will you put it on me?". He took the necklace obediently, and as you held up your hair for him, he clasped the chain around your neck. As he did so, his fingers brushed against your nape. "Thank you," you said gently, turning to face him. Your hand reached up to fumble the charm, but as you did so, his hand followed. He took your hand into his, slowly intertwining his fingers with yours. "Cas?" you whispered, mesmerised by his fervent azure eyes. "I like you, (y/n), maybe too much," he whispered. Out of shock, you breathed out a shallow laugh. Your throat was dry and you tried to reply but you couldn't. His eyes yearned for an answer, but you lost the ability to speak. "I....," you squeezed out a single letter and you prepared yourself to force out every remaining word. "It's ok if you don't feel the same," he whispered, staring at the ground as disappointment and hurt replaced his joyous aura. He let your hand drop, and distanced himself from you. With a ruffle of feathers, he disappeared. "Wait...," you finally managed to squeak out, but Castiel was long gone. You forcefully smacked your forehead with your palm. "STUPID! I'M SO STUPID," you yelled, infuriated with your weak will. You shook your head, trying to regain some sense. You still had a whole day to tell him. But for now you had something for the Winchesters. You rummaged through your gym bag until you found the tin you were looking for, and made your way out of the room, double checking the door was correctly locked. 

You walked over to the Winchester's room, and knocked politely. The door opened to reveal a very ruffled, very sleepy Sammy. "Morning," he yawned, shifting out of the way for you to enter. "Hey," you replied, entering the room. You looked over to Dean's bed. He lay there, only in a pair of shorts and sprawled out on the covers. "Asleep?" you asked, "dead," Sam joked. He made his way into the bathroom, while you placed the tin onto the coffee table. You walked over to Dean, but as you turned around to do so, you pushed the tin off the table and onto the wooden floorboards. The loud clang rang through the room. "You alright?" Sam called out. "Fine," you called back, checking on Dean's state of slumber. He lay motionless in his sleep. "Wake him up for me, will you?" Sam requested. You ran over to Dean's bed and attempted to jump onto him. The moment you left the ground, Dean's luscious green eyes shot open. He rolled over to avoid the impact, leaving you to collided painfully with the firm mattress. You winced. Dean grabbed your waist and pulled you into a suffocating embrace, he buried his face into your neck and clung onto you tightly as if you were a teddy. "Goodnight," he yawned closing his eyes. His heart pumped against yours. "You smell like sweat," you moaned, trying to wriggle free. One of his arms tightened its grip around you, while the other stretched over your head. He rubbed his armpits over your face,as you exaggerated spluttering and gagging. "I haven't taken a shower for three days," he whispered, smiling smugly. "Well that's lovely," you squirmed harder, but now both of his muscular arms had imprisoned you. "Sam! Help!" Sam promptly left the bathroom, changed into fresh clothes, but instead of making his way over to assist you, he turned to the kitchen. "Sorry, can't help," he shrugged and began brewing coffee. Dean had now rolled onto you, smothering you with his own bare and heavy body. "Dean, I can't breathe," you gasped. He climbed off you reluctantly and slumped away to the bathroom, muttering under his breathe like a child, "weakling, always ruins my fun". You breathed heavily for a few seconds, and then peeled yourself off the mattress that had engulfed you. You walked over to Sam who was drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper at the kitchen table. "Thanks a lot," you growled, grabbing his coffee and taking a few sips. He looked up at you smugly, pride gleaming in his eyes from revenge. "What was with all the self-loathing earlier?" he queried, taking his coffee back. "What?" you responded. "I'm so stupid. Stupid!" he cried in a high pitched voice, supposedly mimicking yours. "Jerk. I do not sound like that. I didn't even know I was being so loud, I mean you heard me two rooms over?"  
"Loud and clear. So why are you so stupid," he eyed you whilst calmly sipping his coffee. "....Apart from the obvious..."  
"Because I hurt Cas' feelings,"  
"Why?" "Stop asking so many questions. Because he told me he likes me-" at that moment Sam cut you off. "You like him too, so what's the problem? Tell him how you feel," "I tried but it was too hard, I just froze," you dropped you head in shame. "Well it's supposed to be. It's not fun if it's easy". His words of wisdom lingered in your thoughts. "How'd you know I like him?" you asked.  
"Call it intuition".

You eyed the cover of Sam's newspaper with curiosity. "What's up?" you inquired gesturing the paper. "Searching for our next job," "And?" "So far? Nothing". Sam sighed. Dean left the bathroom and made his way over to you, dressed in his usual attire. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the tin beside you. "Oh right, I baked some fudge for you guys," you said lifting the metal lid,"help yourselves". Dean and Sam gratefully bit into their pieces of fudge. "They're amazing," said the older brother, holding his hand in front of his mouth to seize any stray crumbs. "When did you get time to make these?" asked the younger. "I always find time. Happy Valentines Day!" They returned the greeting to you. Dean reached for another, but you swatted his hand away. "Leave some for Cas," you muttered closing the lid. "Ooooooh!" Dean said mockingly. He started to skip around the room, cheeks held by his hands. "Cassie! I wuv you! I heard your conversation with Sam, I know what's up". Rage flickered in your eyes. You stared at him, your cheeks boiling. He stopped, shifting uncomfortabley under your icy glare. You walked over to him, with each step Dean seemed to shrink in confidence and grow in fear. "I'm s-sorry," he whimpered. "But you looooove him," he burst into laughter. With a swift kick to his knee, he fell to the ground. You went back over to Sam, leaving Dean to craddle his limp leg, manly tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

"We should..umm,"he cleared his voice, shooting concern at Dean,"get going, I think I found us a job". You nodded, grabbing your fudge and making your way out. "Are you ok Dean?" Sam asked after you left, "no," he moaned in reply. "Don't be a baby," Sam rolled his eyes. "She isn't one to show mercy," Dean whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

Your bags were packed and waiting for you by the door. Time began to slow down as your mind flashed back to earlier. You cringed at how awkward you had been in that situation with Cas, how poorly you reacted but worse of all, how much you hurt him. You wanted to call him. Apologise. Set things straight. But how high were the chances that you'd just freeze up again? There was a knock at the door. Sam peered in. "Are you ready?" he asked eyeing the bags. "I just gotta check out," you said. He offered to take your bags and after thanking him he left. You sighed and left the room. 

After returning your keys you walked to the parking lot of the motel. The brothers were sitting in the Impala, it's engine growling from anticipation. You saw Dean bobbing his head and you heard your favourite song blasting out the radio, instantly raising your spirits. You crept over to the Impala, keeping your head down so they wouldn't see you. Once you got to Dean's open window you waited a few seconds for your favourite line and when it came you sprung up, singing enthusiastically to it, "DON'T YOU CRY-". It all happened so quickly and violently from that point. As you sprung up yelling the lyrics, Dean was taken aback by utter shock. His reflex quickly set in and his large fist swiftly collided with your much smaller nose at incredible speed. Pain shot through your nose and all the way through your brain. "SHIIIIT," you screeched, toppling back onto the concrete. Dean blinked a few times and Sam stared at him for a few seconds before they both sprung out of the car to aid you. "Are you ok (y/n)? " Sam asked distressed as he attempted to inspect your nose. You swatted away his hand with your free one, while the other tried to conquer the gushing waterfall of blood erupting from your nostrils. "NO I AM NOT. THE BLOODY IDJIT BROKE MY NOSE," you screamed. "I am so sorry, (y/n), come on let me see," Dean said gently, tenderly taking your fingers and removing them from your sensitive nose. "BE CAREFUL. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER APPENDAGE," you snapped back but permitted him and Sam to inspect your nose. "It's broken," Sam said quietly, eyeing the deep purple bruise infecting your nose. "WELL I DID NOT KNOW THAT SAMMY. THA-" Dean cut you off mid-rant. "Let's get you to the hospital" he said apologetically, helping you up. Sam took his hoodie off and gave it to you, "sorry I don't have any tissues," you thanked him and pressed the clothing against your bleeding nostrils gingerly. "I'm so sorry," Dean started but you cut him off with your request for him to drive. 

On the highway, your nose throbbed more and more. "I'm losing so much blood," you whimpered looking down at the hoodie, "I'm gonna die from blood loss". "No you're not, there's hardly any blood," Dean consoled. You leaned against the window. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die" you chanted. The brothers exchanged glances between each other.   
"I'm gonna die"  
"I'm gonna die"  
"I'm gonna die"

Of course you didn't though. After loitering in the hospital waiting room for what seemed like hours but accurately told would have only been around 10 minute, you were finally called in. The doctor only accepted one person for you to go in with and Dean offered to go because of guilt and general concern for your welfare. "It's into pieces alright, " joked the doctor inspecting your nose. "I'll stitch up that cut, position your nose where needed, and your body can handle the rest," he smiled, removing his latex gloves and chucking them into the bin.   
After getting the necessary stitches, quick positioning and being handed a leaflet with advice in healing a broken nose, you and Dean joined Sam in the waiting room. He asked how you were, and after explaining your condition with a nasal voice you grabbed an ice tea from a vending machine and left.   
Dean apologised to you several times throughout the drive. "I'm sorry for kicking your knee but breaking my nose was a bit harsh," and such comments made him writher in guilt. It lightened up your mood but his sympathy turned the tables on you and you were the one suffering from guilt. Agreeing to drop the subject, Dean turned up the radio per your request and the two of you sung along to AC/DC, while Sam smiled at your mended friendship. 

"Where are we heading?" you asked completely forgetting you were heading to a job. "Some town, kinda in the middle of nowhere. A 32 year old woman, Janice, gets strangled to death by a freaking garden hose of all things, two weeks ago." Dean stated. "Yeah and just the other day another woman named Sue, stabbed by every single fork, knife and spoon in her kitchen. Doors locked and she was all alone," added Sam. You thought for a moment. "Connections?" you inquired. "None," Sam said,"literally nothing, they lived on opposite ends of town and Janice spent half her time travelling around. More than likely they've never even been near to each other." "Well there has to be something, anything," you insisted. "That's what we're going to find out when we get there," Dean added.   
For the rest of the drive you hummed along to the radio and stared out the window.

A few hours later you passed a welcome sign. "Latecross, cool name," you said. "I guess," Sam replied.   
The Impala arrived at yet another cheap accommodation, 'Latecross Motel', and as its engine hummed to a stop the three of you exited and headed over to check in. "Room for...." the woman at the desk eyed your group, "three?". "If you have one," you said. The woman nodded,"Cash or credit?" you held up your credit card and after paying she handed you the keys for room 12. The three of you made your way through the corridors.   
Room 12 was nothing special. Three single beds lined the wall, beside each was a bedside table on top of which was a lamp. A brown, worn down carpet blanketed the floor. The kitchen had a few chipped cupboards hanging weakly from the peeling walls, a greasy stove and a table. On the far side of the room was a pale door leading to the bathroom. "Lovely," you sighed after inspecting the room and throwing your bags onto the middle bed. "I'm gonna get some ice for my nose," you said and left.   
The boys dumped their bags in a similar manner you did. Sam took out his laptop and began his research. Dean went into the bathroom.

After regrouping at the room, Sam and Dean headed out to investigate, garnished in their suits and fake I.Ds, they left you to continue with the research. You turned to Janice Berkland's Facebook page and shifted through her details. You clicked and scrolled and clicked and scrolled until you finally found the connection you were looking for. Having found it you researched the town's history, tragic deaths so on. It hadn't taken you long-22 minutes in fact- but you had gathered enough information for a solid lead. The boys would be gone a while, and without the Impala you had no method of getting around, stealing cars wasn't really your specialty. You took a deep breath knowing that it was about time to talk with him again. 

You clasped your hands together. "I pray to Castiel and request that you fly on over here because we gotta talk," you peered around but the room was empty, "stop sulking there's something I need to tell you". Behind you was the heavenly flutter of wings, you inhaled deeply and turned around to face Cas. Your eyes fell onto the wings pinned onto his coat. "Hey," you whispered. "(Y/n)! Who harmed you?," his husky voice emanating high levels of worry and anger, he quickly walking over to you. At first you didn't know what he meant, but after come to a realisation you touched your nose gingerly. "It was an accident, nothing major. We need to talk". He approached you and you backed away nervously. He had you up against the wall with no way out, the gap between you thinning rapidly. He took your cheeks into his hands and pressed his forehead against yours. He touched his nose delicately against your broken one. You felt the swelling and throbbing diffuse into nothing, the heat from your burning nose sizzled away. You touched your nose, skeptical at first, but beneath your fingers your nose had reverted back to its original form. "Thank you," you said sweetly,"you should do this professionally," he smiled at you. "What did you want to talk about?", "Yes, um, first of all," you perched yourself up on your tiptoes and pressed your lips against his prickly cheek. He blinked at you in shock. "Next time don't fly away when I'm trying to tell you something," you warned him jokingly. You gripped his coat tightly and pulled him down to your height. You leaned into his ear, "I love you," you whispered, cheeks ablaze and fingers trembling. There was silence as you let go of him and looked down at the floor. His slender fingers lifted your chin up to face his stare.  
He pinned you against the wall with his body, his intent gaze never wavering from your lips.

He leaned in, forcefully pressing his plump slightly chapped lips against your own.

He bit you compassionately and sucked your sensitive skin, his tongue wandered your lips begging for permission to enter. Your lips parted obligingly and his tongue slipped into your mouth. 

He searched every part of your mouth, your tongues entangled and your breathes mingling in burning ecstacy. All the while your heart pounded heavily in its cage and you knew from his rapidly expanding chest that Cas was also nervous. 

He retreated for a breath before indulging himself in your delicate, warm essence. With each affectionate kiss, you fell deeper and deeper into the swirling abyss of desire. You observed his gentle eyes, the mesmerising hues of vivid cerulean and azure boiling in his irises. 

He stopped kissing you and rested his forehead on yours. "I love you too, (y/n)" his breathe stroked your face as he spoke. His arms wrapped around your hips. You spent a few minutes relaxing in his arms until you heard the click of the door and you sprung away form his arms. Dean strutted in, clearly annoyed, with Sam close behind. Dean's eyes flicked around the room searching for you and his mouth burned into a creepy grin when he found you propped up against the wall. "(y/n), we couldn't find anything," Sam walked straight to the kitchen, his eyes not wavering from his path, he didn't notice you and Cas. "Well, well, well. This makes for an interesting turn of events," Dean snickered. "Dean what are you-" Sam began, unpacking the box of beer they had bought. He looked up at Dean and followed his line of sight. He blinked at you, a genuinely happy smile plucked his lips. He folded his arms, "we're not interrupting anything are we?". "I think we are, Sammy. Would you like us to go?". Cas and you had stopped your activities reluctantly. Your whole face flushed crimson as the brothers continued to humiliate you. You looked over to Cas, who to your surprise was also blushing slightly. "It would be appreciated," Cas grumbled in response. You punched his shoulder playfully. "Yeah right jackass. We're on a job," Dean replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas sat on the edge of your bed, nibbling the leftover fudge, evidently annoyed by the brothers' intrusion. The Winchesters had gathered at the table where you were showing them your discoveries. "One thing Sue and Janice had in common? They were both sleeping with the same guy," you tapped the screen. "Austen Bennett, in a relationship with Sue McAven," you had worked everything out in your head and everything you were saying made perfect sense to you, but because you left out many of the crucial details, Sam and Dean just stared at you still not quite sure where you were going with this. "So?" Dean grew impatient. "Oh right I forgot a few things," you went on Austen's page and clicked on his profile picture. "Memorise," you instructed before heading over to Janice's page. "August 20th, Janice took a photo captioned her best night ever," you zoomed into the picture in question. "If we look closely, here in the mirror we can see the reflection of her lover," you leaned back in your chair as the brothers peered at the laptop. "Austen," they both said in unison. "Ok but they didn't kill each other, so who did? " Dean commented. "I'm getting there! I checked local news reports, bloody deaths, anything interesting. Turns out a few months ago Austen's old girlfriend threw herself off a cliff, and if you ask me he got over it pretty quick since he started dating again three weeks later," satisfied with your findings you stretched your arms in front of you. "That's amazing (y/n), I can't believe how quickly you got all this done," Sam squeezed your shoulder. "So what? We pay a Austen a visit?" asked Dean, foreseeing what the answer would be he grabbed his coat. "Cassie?" you looked back just before you were about to leave. Cas lifted his head. "Are you coming?" you asked. Cas shook his head, "I think it best if I stay here," you waved him goodbye before following the boys to the car. "Oooooh Cassie!" Dean mocked you. "Shut up I always call him Cassie," you snapped, seating yourself in the back of the Impala 

The drive to Austen Bennett's house was plain. The roads were empty and you only had to stop at the occasional crossing in school districts. He lived about 20 minutes away from the hotel and those minutes were spent fondling your suit and staring out the window. The neighbourhood, sweet and simple, reminded you so much of your own home town. Not daring to trample those memories you distracted yourself by positioning yourself behind Sam and braiding his hair.

As the Impala pulled up into the gravel paved driveway of Austen's house, Sam whipped his head around, freeing his hair from their pretty incarceration. You patted yourself down searching for your fake badge. "Guys! I forgot my badge," you hissed, positive it got left behind. "Well then stay in the car," Dean remarked. "I'm not staying, I already have all my questions planned out!" you whined getting out of the car. "Well then improvise," he shot back at you. You sighed and ran to catch up to them. Dean knocked on the door of the bungalow, his exaggerated and self-proclaimed authority ringing in each pound was answered with the sluggish footsteps of the resident. The door slipped open to reveal a young man. He was enticing, not your type but his aura emanated malevolence. His hair, swept to the side and lathered in gel, displayed red strands intermixed with pure black. He was shirtless and the moment the door was set ajar everyone's eyes fell on the upper left part of his chest, where the anti-possession mark was tattooed into his pale skin. Dean's hand flew to his gun, "what is that?" interrogated Sam, traces of anger hiding in his tone and his own hand hovering over his gun. "It's from a book series, Supernatural, what's it to you?" the man spoke in an arrogant, coarse voice. The boys relaxed slightly but their annoyance was clear. "Nothing. Are you Austen Bennett?" Dean asked. "Who's asking?" the brat standing before you was starting to agitate you, but you held back so as to not draw any attention to yourself with the hope of not having to have to show your badge. The boys held up their badges. "FBI," they announced in alliance and told their fake names. The man's eyes wondered and he motioned his head to you. "Where's your badge cutie?" he asked conceitedly. The boys looked back at you. "I don't need one. I'm a private investigator hired by the FBI because these two are stupidly stumped on this case," and as the insult rolled off your tongue you felt hot glares burning through your flesh. It felt nice. "Makes sense," he said looking them up and down. "Yeah I'm Austen. And I'm guessing this is about Sue". "And Janice. We'd like to come in," you said pushing yourself through the door and looking around the house. "How'd you know about Janice?" Austen tailed after you. You sat on his back velvet sofa. "Private investigator remember? Sit down kid, we want to talk," you patted the space next to you. He followed your instructions and the Winchesters quietly followed, exchanging glances between themselves. "Oh we're also here about your third girlfriend, Alexis, so let's start there," you smiled sweetly, but he picked up on your threatening tone and shifted uncomfortably. "There's nothing to talk about, it was tragic.". "We believe there is something worth talking about," Sam added. "Alexis wasn't suffering from depression, she was quite happy if I recall," you pressed further,"and jumping back into dating so quickly after such a...tragic, as you put it, event is slightly suspicious I think," you raised your eyebrows at Dean and Sam who nodded at their cue. "What are you saying?" Austen spoke defensively but fear lurked in his words. "What are you hearing, Mr Bennett?" your interrogation was flowing right down the path you layed out for it. "Look it was totally out of the blue. I swe-", "talk!" you yelled in the middle of his justification."She- she jumped because of me. I told her I was depressed and I wanted to end it," his cocky voice wavering into a sensitive, boy's tone, "but she wouldn't let me go alone and we planned to do it together. But then...um, I met Sue. She was an angel, a sign of hope, you know? But I couldn't tell Sue about Alexis and vise versa. I'd be left all alone. So when the night came, she held my hand and I.... I let her go as soon she jumped. And I walked away," he averted his eyes from your gaze as tears rolled down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "So you cheated on Sue with Janice to atone for your sins? I've seen a lot of people force tears to get what they want, like sympathy, and you demonstrated it perfectly, you utter dick," you yelled at him, enveloped in your own boiling anger, "we'll be taking our leave". You got up and made your way to the door, Dean and Sam in close pursuit. 

Once in the car, the boys erupted with questions. Dean turned to face you in the back, his arm flung over his seat, "what the hell was that! How'd you make him spill everything (y/n), you were on fire!". You breathed heavily, "I don't know. What a jerk". "You should be a private investigator more often," Sam complimented, "So what now we burn Alexis' bones?". "I don't know. That idiot pretty much deserves what's coming," you huffed. "That's not our decision. We'll tell the authorities what Prince Charming did and they'll make the call," Dean comforted you, pulling away up from the house and driving away. "She's burried in the cemetery," you informed, still raging but under control. "Right," Dean said, as Sam searched up the location in his phone. The Impala sped away to its destination. 

Dusk was falling as you walked up to Alexis' grave, which seemed to be the case everytime there was a body to dig up. As the boys laboured with the spades, you sat on Dean's jacket and twirled the pendant Cas gave you gratefully. Once they reached the freshly burried casket, they removed the lid gingerly and the heavy pungent scent of death surrounded the air. You looked away as Dean moaned at the sight of her smashed body. They covered the body in gasoline and generously seasoned it with salt before setting it alight. "You deserved so much better," you whispered as the fire crackled and danced, replacing death with the essence of smouldering flesh. Within the hour the grave was replaced and you took care to bring it to its previous state, before returning to the Impala for the last drive of the late night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up," Dean commanded. You opened your dreary eyes hesitantly as the blinding light assaulted your pupils angrily. You squinted, trying to make out Dean's shape. He stood above you, silhouetted by the sun behind. He poked and nudged your face with his toes and you swatted them away. You hauled yourself to an upright position and looked at him again. His bed hair struck out from his head in all directions, his well-rested viridian orbs gazed down at you. He was brushing his teeth as he stared, toothpaste gathering at the corners of his mouth before trickling down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, "get up," he insisted. You buried yourself in the duvets to escape the harsh light. "No," you murmured. With one hand he continued to brush his teeth, but the other grabbed you by the ankle and forcefully tore you away from the comfort of your bed. "What the hell! " you screamed as he grabbed your waist and carried you under one arm to the bathroom. "Put me down," you pounded his back but he didn't stop. "Get dressed," he placed you gently on the ground, spat out the toothpaste into the sink, washed his toothbrush and closed the door after he left. You peeled your t-shirt off and reached for a fresh bra from the bag that had been dumped by the door. "Are you mad at me?" you yelled from your side of the bathroom door. "No, why would you think that?" was his reply. "You seem a little off that's all", "oh please don't you start playing the role of Sam Winchester,". 

You brushed your teeth hurriedly, the thought that you were supposed to be in a rush to go somewhere lingered in your head. Before leaving, you inspected yourself in the dirty mirror. In hopes of seeing Cas today, since he had disappeared when you returned yesterday, you had picked out some of your nicest clothing. Being a hunter and spending most your time on the road meant that 'fancy' did not exist in your closet and so 'not drenched in blood or the odour of petrol and death' was the best you could manage. You slipped into a plaid red and black shirt and popped open the top three buttons to show off some cleavage. The jeans you wore, black and intentionally ripped at the knees, were tight and gripped your thighs and ass in the most flattering way. You wore the only jewellery you had; a silver motor chain bracelet and a plain black ring you picked up off the road at some point. You wanted to wear make-up. You wanted him to yearn after your plump, glossy cherry-red lips. You wanted him to be captivated by your (e/c) eyes, enhanced by smokey eyeshadow. You wanted him to long for the touch of your porcelain skin. However the only make up you had was cheap mascara and lip balm with a slight hue of pink. Settling for what was available you applied the black ooze to your lashes, thickening and elongating them at both eyes, followed by the delicate addition of 'Summer Berries' lip balm. Twisting and twirling, bending down and smiling, you observed every aspect of your body. Satisfied that you looked rather hot you grabbed your gym bag and departed. 

"What's with the make-up?" Dean inquired,"hey if you want my attention then you've got it," he smirked creepily. "I wanna look nice for Cas, not you. Stupid," you snapped. "Ok. Rude," he held his large hands up on defense. "Where's Sam?" you asked.  
"Supply run before we head back to the bunker".  
"Right," your mind, was occupied with sweet thoughts of the angel and holding this conversation was difficult. Dean left his seat and took his leather jacket off the coat hanger. You followed him, lacing up your boots and reaching for your own jacket. After locking up the room Dean threw you the keys to the Impala and instructed you to wait for him while he checked out. You dumped the bags in the trunk and seated yourself in your territory at the back and after comfortably positioning yourself you reached forward to turn on the radio. "How come Dean always lets you choose the music?" Sam ducked into the car, reaching into his plastic bags and pulling out a donut and handing it to you. "Because I have good taste in music, my dear boy. Dean's checking out by the way," you said, unwrapping the foil that had imprisoned the soft, sweet bun and sinking your teeth deep into its jam filled core. You moaned happily at each bite, savouring the sweetness and licking the icing sugar from your lips. Sam eyed you cautiously, having his own moment with a salad. "Should I leave you two alone?" he asked. "Yes please," you joked making Sam chuckle and catapulting lettuce over the front window which in turn made you giggle. He whiped it away with his sleeve and as no marks were left behind he let go of a relieved sigh. "Has Dean been acting kinda strange?" you asked. "Oh yeah totally," Sam replied bluntly, slurping up his smoothie. "Well, do you know why?", "he's jealous, it's kinda obvious," the facts rolled off his tongue as he sifted through the bags looking for his second course. "Of what?" you kept your eyes focused on him. "You and Cas," he said, fishing out two energy bars and handing one to you. "What? Why?" you started to raise your voice out of impatience. Sam stopped munching and shifted his body to face you. He cleared his throat and looked directly into your eyes. "He's afraid he's gonna lose you. (Y/n), you're like a little sister to us and-", "I'm older than you," you interrupted. He looked at you plainly and you acted out zipping up your mouth. "Anyway, he's jealous because our little family is all we have in the world and he thinks you're going to run off with Cas and leave us. He's your big brother and he wants to protect you, and he thinks his pride is insulted because you don't need him to care for you". As he finished, the driver's seat swung open and Dean came in. "Oh goodie is it time to talk about our feelings with Sam?" he mocked. You felt tears threatening to overflow. You reached over his seat and hugged him. "Hey you ok?" he asked, patting your arm. "I'll always need you," you mumered into his neck. He squeezed your hand and you could swear you saw droplets clinging onto his eyelashes, but he turned his head and when he looked back they were dry. He kept silent and you held him in your embrace, while Sam awkwardly averted his eyes and continued chewing. Dean patted your arm one last time before pulling it away, he smiled and started the engine. Dean drove away silently, chewing on a hot dog Sam had reserved for him. 

The journey back to the bunker was over 12 hours. The roles of driving and sleeping cycled through the three of you; Dean drove for 5 hours, Sam for 4 and you for 3, therefore each of you had the opportunity to catch up on sleep lost over the week. You paid no attention to the scenery, only when it was your turn behind the wheel did you focus on the landscape in front of you, just for safety purposes and so you remembered very little of the drive. You talked with the brothers about anything that seemed worth talking about. You talked about Cas briefly, then about new video games and upcoming conventions but the boys insisted that topic should be reserved for Charlie, then about your favourite hunts, and then the boys talked about times they shared with you that you didn't even remember, but they made you giggle and feel warmth inside. 

At the bunker everything was still and cold. The lights flickered lazily to life after you flicked a switch. "So what now?" you asked slumping into a chair, "for once the world isn't ending and I actually have nothing to do". "I'll go get beer and maybe we can watch a movie," Sam suggested. You lit up at the idea. You couldn't recall the last time you had a break, yet alone when you last had a movie night. Granted many nights you'd spend in your room with Charlie catching up on your favourite T.V shows, but it had been a long time since you watched a movie with the boys. "I'll call Cas," you jumped up. "I'll pick a movie," Dean said. "Meet back at my room?" you said before separating. 

"Cas?" you asked through the phone trembling beside your ear. "(y/n)? Is something the matter? Are you alright? Do you need my help?" panic slowly started to rise in his voice. "No, no, I'm absolutely fine Castiel. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie?" you whispered nervously. There was no response from his side. "Hello?". Suddenly you felt a warm embrace and an affectionate kiss planted on your cheek, "of course," his sweet and mellow voice tickled your ears. He pulled you onto the sofa so that you lay on top of him, cradled in his legs. He pulled your arm up and planted little kisses from your hand trailing down to your shoulder. One his mouth reached your neck, he started to nibble and suck slightly, leaving a small purple love bite. At each kiss you let out a little moan, weaving your fingers through his silky hair. You didn't hear the door. Dean was the first to notice your activities. Sam, entranced in reading the synopsis of the movie on the DVD case, walked straight to the T.V. "So we got this superhero movie, we know you like that sort of stuff and-," he said pushing buttons on the remote. "Sam! Pay attention to your goddamn surroundings," Dean snapped, sending warning glares at Cas. You climbed off him and you both sat up. "This is family movie night, ok? Keep it PG 13 got it?" he said. The two of you bent your heads in shame, but you smirked under the hair covering your face. You cuddled up to Cas, who put his arm around you, he whispered into your ear, "I thought it would just be the two of us,", "sorry," you shrugged your shoulders. He bit your ear gently, making you squirm and giggle. "Hey! Hey!" Dean seated himself between the two of you, "cut the cute crap," he cautioned. Sam walked quietly over to the couch, turned on the movie and passed a bowl of popcorn to you. 

The Avengers movie you had watched countless times rolled through the credits and Sam and Dean where about to get up to change the movie, but you stopped them and forced them to watch the end credits scene. "Why do Gods work alongside mortals? What creature is that green monster? Are these warriors considered guardians of the world? What is shwarma?" and such questions spiralled off Castiel's tongue. Dean moaned in annoyance. "Don't worry about it Cassie, I'll explain it to you another day". Cas grumbled and continued to ponder on the complicated sciences of the MCU, while Sam changed the movie to the second DVD they brought; Ant-Man. "Aaaww you guys are the best at picking movies," you said excitedly, squeezing your knees as you watched comic books form into the Marvel logo.

And that was day one of your vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

You were in the kitchen, slurping up instant noodles and pushing buttons on your Nintendo. "Aha! This gym badge is mine!" you bellowed. "Goodmorning (y/n), another successful victory I presume? I suppose this means you will be challenging the champion soon?" Castiel said, peeking over your shoulder. His deep solemn voice, combined with his joking tone and his sudden outburst of pokemon knowledge, accompanied by his surprise attack made you splutter with laughter. You covered your mouth, as you had been in the middle of swallowing. You felt something hanging out of your nose and your hand flew to hide it as you feared that it was snot. But instead you felt a long thread of pasta hanging out of your nostril. You looked back at Cas who eyed you curiously. He exploded in laughter, which set you off and you too roared hysterically, the noodle flailing helplessly in the stream of air expelled through your nostrils. You had never heard the nerdy angel laugh so deeply, so powerfully and it fuelled your own enjoyment, forcing you to scream from the laughter that pulled at your abs. Dean suddenly burst through the door. "WHO'S DYING?" He yelled, waving his shotgun around, frantically looking for a villain and a dead body. He laid eyes on your newest appendage dangling from your nose and within seconds was reduced to a chortling heap of Dean. "Let me film this," he managed above his chuckles and proceeded to whip out his phone and record. You directed your self at the camera, crossing your eyes and whipping your head to from side to side causing the noodle to swing violently. You got over enthusiastic, and the noodle no longer had the energy to cling onto your nose. It detached itself and after waving goodbye was thrown across the room and slapped an oncoming Sam. He looked down at the limp noodle, looking violated and blinking in confusion, then back up at the three of you. After a moment of exchanging glances you erupted again. "Children," Sam remarked walking away, probably to take a shower after his morning run. 

You put your headphones on, turned the volume up as high as it would go and chose your favourite song. The moment the notes rung in your ears you couldn't help but snigger whilst thinking back to a few days ago when Dean broke your nose. "Carry on my wayward son," you whispered, tapping the desk and bobbing your head in rhythm to the song. Two hands grasped your shoulders and your tore your headphones off. "Hey," said a gentle voice behind you. "Cas," you relaxed now that the owner of the hands had been identified. "Did I scare you (y/n)?", "slightly," you huffed in response. "I'm sorry. (Y/n), can I ask you something?" he inquired behind you. "Shoot," you said, swiveling around in your desk chair to face him. "Are we.... A couple?" he blushed and averted his eyes from direct eye contact. You melted at how cute and small he appeared. "If you want to be," you replied softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I do. I want you to be my girlfriend," he said, stroking your hair. "And I want to you to be my boyfriend, so win-win," you giggled. He kissed you delicately as his fingers trailed along your body to your ribs. He tickled you forcefully, causing you to melt into his arms. "Stop!" you screamed, trying to wriggel free of his grip. "(y/n)? Are you alright?" Dean pushed the door open. The two of you stopped in the midst of your battle. "Again guys? Come on!" Dean moaned flinging his arms into the air from annoyance, "lock the friggin door once in a while will you?" he stomped out, slamming the door behind. "Is Dean alright?" Cas helped you to your feet. "I'm not really sure anymore. I need to talk with him". "I have to go," he sounded sad. "Can't you stay a bit?" you sulked. He shook his head apologetically before vanishing. 

You went to look for Dean or Sam, whoever was available, because you were bored. "Sam!" you called out, "Dean!". "What?" Dean said, peeking around a corner. "Sam not with you?", "he's reading through the archives. What's up?", "I'm bored," you moaned, "can we go for a drive?" you tugged at his sleeve. "Let me just grab my keys," he retreated into his room and you heard the jingling of metal before he resurfaced and led you to the garage. Dean took his position at the wheel as you climbed into the back. "Sit at the front," he said. "That's Sam's seat, it wouldn't feel right", "just sit here," he invited you to the front by patting Sam's seat. Safely secured in front, you gave Dean a thumbs up and he started the engine.  
"Where are we heading?" he asked, leaving the bunker in the background as the Impala cut through the landscape. You thought for a moment. "Wanna go to an arcade?" You asked hopefully. "Sounds cool. Haven't been to one in as long as I can remember," he smiled at you sweetly, but somehow you picked up a trace of 'I'm going to beat you in any game we play' from his aura. 

Apart from the classic rock played by the radio, most of the ride was silent. It was, to say the least, painfully awkward. "Dean, talk to me," you had to say something. He chuckled lightly, "What should I say?" his eyes darted between you and the road. "About the way you're acting. About Cas and I," you said while turning down the volume. "(Y/n), everything is fine," he replied. If there was one thing you've learnt from Sam, it's knowing when Dean is lying. And how to make him spill. "Dean, please," you squeezed his arm, urging him to tell you how he felt. "Trust me. I'm all g-", "TALK," you unwillingly said in a threatening tone, squeezing his shoulder tighter. Despite Sam's teachings, you never did grasp the concept of patience. "Ow, ow, ok. OK!" you freed him from your constricting grip. "I think it's freaky. I mean he's an angel,". "And you think it's strange for us to be in a relationship," his words hit you hard, and you turned away. "No! No, no, no. I didn't mean that it's just..... It's... He might, you know?" he scratched the back of his head. You turned back to face him. "He might...What?" You raised one eyebrow. "He's an angel... He's new to human things. He might, "he cleared his throat, "try things... With you,". You blinked rapidly, blushing violently as a grin crawled onto your face. You look out the window, dirty thoughts dancing through your mind. "(Y/n)?" Dean nudged you, "what are you thinking about? You're thinking about something naughty!" he said accusingly, "stop it! Promise me you won't do anynthing freaky," you remained quite. He punched your shoulder playfully and pleaded further. "Ok fine. I promise" you held your hands up in defeat, laughing quietly to yourself. 

You stayed at the arcade for hours. Dean did beat you at the few target shooting games available but the majority of victories were held by you. After accumulating a huge amount of prize tokens you and Dean went to exchange them for rewards. You left the arcade, proudly clutching onto the mega-sized teddy bear you won while Dean played with his pathetic slinky. "You can't beat the Queen of the Console, Deano" you said looking back at his disappointed pouting face. "Shut up," he murmured, stretching the coiled plastic with his fingers.

"Really? An arcade?" Sam eyed you with a quizzical look while stabbing a pitiful tomato. "What's wrong with that?" You asked defensively. "You have like every console known to humanity and you spend your free day paying to play more games?". "You're just jealous becuase you couldn't come," you said stealing a slice of lettuce from his salad container. He was about to reply but instead began choking and clutching his chest. "Sammy! Are you alright?" you gripped his shoulder and positioned your fist between his shoulder blades ready to whack whatever he was choking on straight out, but he held up his hand to inform you that he was ok. "Cas what the hell?" he slammed his palm on the table. "Cas?" you looked behind to see the trench-coated angel. "Hello (y/n)," he smiled nervously. You kissed his cheek and returned the greeting. "I missed you," his arms slithered around your hips. "I missed you too Cas," you planted another kiss on his lips, your fingers running through his hair. "Guys! Really? It's... That's.... Go do it somewhere else," Sam moaned, gathering his meal and making his way out of the library, complaints trailing behind him. You giggled as Cas searched your body, his hands trailing across your figure. Your heart pounded through the thin material of your shirt. You were alone. Sam knew not to interrupt. Dean went to buy pie. You were alone. Finally. He lifted you up and held you in his arms, his tongue slipped between your lips and was battling against your own for dominance. You tugged at his hair, urging him to go on. One of his hands continued to support your weight as the other crawled up your spine and cradled your head. Cas lay you gently on the table, pinning you down with his own body and tossing his coat to the side. His wet lips inched down your neck, his hand slipped beneath the waist line of your shorts and his cold fingers rubbed against your sensitive-  
"FOR FUCK'S SAKE CAS! YOU TOO (Y/N)! COME ON! THAT'S WHERE WE EAT OUR FOOD!" As the first words rung in your ears Cas and you instantly tore away from each other and faced the disgusted Dean. "Dean," you began but he interrupted you. "Go to your room!" he commanded pointing in the opposite direction before realising his mistake and pointing in the direction of your of your accommodation. "OK," you shrugged taking Castiel's hand and leading him away. "OOH NO!" Dean yanked Cas from your grip. "Dean please let me go," Cas protested, "I am an Angel of the Lord". He tried to wriggle free but Dean's grip tightened and he pushed Cas onto the chair. "Go," he glared at you and you reluctantly departed knowing you were defeated. You winked at Cas before scurrying away.


	7. Chapter 7

You sat at the kitchen table, caressing the cold glass of the beer bottle you held. Dean and Sam sat opposite you, mouthing requests at the other to talk to you. "You do it, you're her girl-buddy," Dean whispered into Sam's ear. "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be," he shot back at him. Dean rewarded him with a swift stomp to his toes. He yelped, springing out from his seat. You looked up. "(Y/n)? Can we talk to you?" he asked through gritted teeth, holding back the throbbing pain in his foot. You shrugged, chugging down your third beer. He tried to grab it from you, but you cradled it protectively in your arms. "What's wrong?" Sam asked redirecting his hand to your shoulder. "Cas has been gone for so long. I miss him," you lay your head on the table. "He's been gone for two days," Dean stated. You peeled yourself off from the cold table and walked towards the living room, swaying with each step ,"I know". Sam elbowed Dean in the rib disapprovingly before trailing after you. "He'll be back," he said after catching up to you. You hummed in response, not bothering to form your mouth to create words. You slumped down on a random chair. "Do you wanna go do something?" he asked. You shook your head. You missed Castiel so much. You knew he was an angel, you knew he had important responsibilities. But you wanted him all to yourself. Sam's large hands rubbed your back sympathetically. His warm comfort slowly pulled you into a state of drowsiness. 

Suddenly there was the sound of feathers and the clashing of pots, instantly snapping your attention back to reality. "Cas!" you shrieked excitedly, jumping from your seat and practically throwing yourself into the kitchen. You saw Dean kneeling over in a corner of the room, cutlery and pots spilled over the floor. He knelt over Cas, you could only see his shoulder as Dean blocked the rest of him from view. "Cas?" you ask, cautiously taking a step towards Dean. "(Y/n)! Stay back! You don't want to see this. Go get Sam," he said, accidently shifting his body to reveal more of your angel. You gasped at the sight of him. His hair mangled and knotted, was thick with blood. His nose was broken, his left eye surrounded by bruising. Deep cuts were carved into his skin, his shirt unbuttoned and stained red, you could see torture etched into his chest. Tears streamed down your face as you ran to his side, shoving Dean out of the way in your panicked state. "Castiel!" you screamed, fingers prodding his skin searching for a pulse. You found it pumping weakly on his neck. You clutched him in your arms, burrowing your face into his hair and whimpering loudly. You felt cold fingers stroke your cheeks. You looked down at him, and he smiled at you weakily. "I love it when say my full name," he whispered through his coarse breathing. His hand fell from your cheek returning to its limp position by his side. "Dean! Help him!" You cried tugging at Dean's sleeve, still nursing Cas in your arms. "Sammy!" he called, pulling the angel upright. Sam ran in, instantly assessed the situation and helped carry him away. "What happening?" Sam asked after Cas was secured in their arms. "I don't know. (Y/n) we're taking him to your room ok?" Dean said looking over his shoulder. You nodded. 

The boys laid him carefully on your bed. You fluffed his pillows and took off his trench coat and shoes. "You'll be fine," you whispered, holding back your tears and hoping your voice wouldn't crack. You took his hand in yours and he gripped in return. You knew he was trying his best to fight for you. "We'll find the first aid kit," Sam said, dragging Dean away. You brushed his dirty hair away from his face and lay a gentle kiss on his sweat-drenched forehead. "We'll need to clean and dress those wounds. It'll hurt but it'll be over quickly," you let go of his hand and began taking off the remainder of his top layers. You poured him a glass of water and lifted it to his lips. He drank it thirstily, and you wiped away the water dribbling down his chin with your sleeve. You helped Sam and Dean clean the wounds, but you couldn't bare to stitch the torn flesh together and so you left that task to the boys while redirecting your attention to comforting Castiel. "You need rest," you whispered after Sam and Dean left. As you lifted yourself from the bed, Cas grabbed your sleeve and pulled you back onto him. "Stay," he winced, his breathing causing him pain. You smiled, trying to contain your tears. You crawled next to him, spacing yourself from his sensitive body in fear you would harm him, but he pulled you closer to him. You placed a hand on his chest, whimpering at how shallow his breathes were and how he quivered from each exhalation and inhalation. "Castiel," you began but noticing that he was drifting off, you nestled into his body and fell asleep in his embrace. 

The next morning, Cas was looking better; any minor scratches were healed and he was able to speak without being out of breath. You and the boys took it in turns trying interrogate him on what had happened, but he refused to answer. He spent the whole day in bed with you at his side, apart from when you left him to make something to eat. You and the boys gave him another once over, discovering two broken fingers. Everytime you left the room and entered again, you winced at the sight of him. You helped him change into sweatpants and an old shirt you always wore but were actually Dean's. You fed him your cooking and despite claiming that angels do not need food, he accepted every bite with hunger, not once complaining about the taste of molecules. He spent most of the day sleeping or just talking to you. You watched a movie, you read him a book and as evening closed in, you asked again why he was in such a state. "I was attacked...." he stared into your eyes, "by angels". His gentle grip on your hand tightened. "Why?" you asked caressing his hand with your thumb. He struggled to sit up and you helped him into the position he wanted. "This... Us... It's against the rules. A human and an angel... Such a pairing is forbidden" his eye contact with you broke and his eyes fluttered to his bed sheets. "But I will fight for you. I will fight for us. I've loved you since the moment you were born. I've looked over you, I watched you grow up into the woman I'd die to be with. I'm not going to give up on that.... On us," his hands gripped the sheets, his voice grew louder with determination. His eyes shot back to you, passion flaring across his features,waiting for some sort of response. You fell into his arms "Castiel, I love you. That will never change. But you cannot sacrifice your life for me. If you truly love me you cannot put yourself in harm's way for my sake". You buried yourself into the crook of his neck. "What's the issue with a human-angel couple?" you asked, running your fingers through his soft hair. "If you were to conceive my child, the offspring would be a Nephilim. They are seen as abominations because of their forbidden existence," he whispered. "And the douche-bags upstairs can't have something that goes against their rules running around, can they?" You sighed, kneading your forehead with the heel of your palm. "No. Listen (y/n)-", "You think we might have a kid?" You interrupted him. "We can't," he said, you picked up his subtle sadness. "But you'd like one?" you bit your lip. "We can't..." he looked around, seemingly looking for an escape. Finding none, his eyes snapped back to yours, "but yes... Under different circumstances". You squeeled at his words but soon you remembered something. That fact alone came crushing down on your fantasies. Knowing Cas had a right to know, you whispered it into his ear. Shock and sympathy captured his features. "I'm so sorry (y/n). I'm sorry for being so insensitive". "I'll go grab some fresh bandages, ok?" you sprung away from his bed, a stupid tear trickling down your cheek as you exited.


	8. Castiel's P.O.V

Hunts came and went without a hitch. At least from what the boys told me; (y/n) wasn't allowed to join them. I won't risk letting her out of my sight. I was terrified of my brothers and sisters, not out of what they might do to me but what they'd do to her. I know she would be more vulnerable to their assault. I know that killing her would be more convenient to them then going after me. I feel horrible. Had I chosen to fall for the one person I never should have? Truth be told, the real reason I feel horrible was that, against all odds, against all laws, I know I am in love with the right girl. It feels right. It's undeniable. 

She told me something. 

It's been almost a week since their initial attack on me. I know we're safe here, in the bunker. I also know I can't keep her captive here. It's my fault, I knew where our relationship was heading. I should have ended it before it even started. But I was so happy. The way she smiled at me, the way she tugged on my sleeve when she wanted to talk to me in private, the way she preferred cuddling on my right side, the way she did anything, every small detail of her character gave me purpose. I was going to do anything for her. She made me realise that that didn't mean I would give my life for her. That means I would do anything to make sure we both live, for a long time. 

"(Y/n)!" I call, limping through the halls of the bunker, aiming for the library. I called again, but with no response I began panicking. I called again, picking up pace. "Boo!" she screamed, running into me and hugging me from behind. Her figure enveloped me, nuzzling her face into my back. "You had me worried," I say, turning around to face her. I kissed her hair, breathing in her warm fragrance. God, she smelt so good. "You're forgetting that I'm still capable of protecting myself," she said defiantly lifting her chin up with pride. "Don't forget you are still capable of being protected," I replied. "By an angel no less," she spoke into my chest, giggling. There was a sound far away. I reached for my blade as we both listened intently. They formed a tune, lyrics of a song, "don't fear the reaper". "My phone!" she squeeled, patting her pockets. She ran off in search of it and I couldn't help but laugh as she tripped over seemingly nothing in her hurry. 

I sat myself in the library awaiting her return. She came in clutching the phone between her fingers so tightly it made her knuckles pale. "Is everything ok?" I ask her. "Look Cas. I know that you're worried about me. But you can't forget that I am a hunter. A pretty darn good one at that. I've been through all sorts, you know and-". "Where is this going (y/n)?" "Sam and Dean called and they need help. They're up against like a few dozen vampires and they've got their scent and they need all the help they can get and I know you-", I smiled as she waved her arms around in a panic. "(Y/n), let's go then," I said, extending my hand to her. "Really?". "They are my friends too. Besides, I will be by your side at all times," I pulled her into chest once she took my hand. "Where are we going?" she showed me the address the boys had sent to her. I flew to the warehouse the boys had instructed us to go to. 

The Impala was parked not too far from where we landed, but the Winchesters weren't inside. "I can't believe they would go ahead without us," she said worriedly, dragging me by my sleeve as she made her way to the building. We stopped at the door, our backs pressed against the cold brick. I reached for my angel blade as she positioned herself in front of the door ready to kick it down. "Wait!". We turned around to see Dean and Sam shifting towards us. "There you are!" I hissed. "They're all dead," Dean hissed back. "What?". "The vampires! They've been slaughtered," Sam joined the hissing. "So what? Maybe other hunters got here before you guys," she replied. "They seemed perfectly fine a few minutes ago!" Dean's hiss grew impatient. "What do you expect me to do about it?" (Y/n) undertook a similar tone. Dean sighed, readying his gun as he shook the door open. The four of us filed in, Dean leading, followed by Sam, while (y/n) scanned the perimeter before trudging after them. A dozen bodies lay limp on the cement before us, limbs twisted to unnatural positions, necks mutilated, flesh severed. Most of the bodies faced downwards. I walked towards one of the bodies and turned it upright with my foot. The eyes of victim had been scorched, leaving two crevices in his face. "Angels!" I yelled back at the group, dashing to (y/n)'s side and ushering her towards the door, clutching my blade.


	9. Chapter 9

"Angels!" You heard Castiel yell from where he stood and turned to see him running to your side. He took your shoulder and pushed you towards the door, his other hand gripping his blade with such force that it shook. You felt his fingers tremble on your shoulder as he ushered you to the exit. 

A chorus of wings alerted the four of you of their presence. The first angel appeared blocking the door, adorned in a suit, his blade braced in anticipation. Several more followed in his wake, hearding you into a fortified formation. They were all focused on you . "Give her to us," The first one commanded, motioning his weapon to you. "Are you stupid?" Dean yelled at him, displaying his own angel-murdering blade. "Be quiet mortal!" he took a step towards you. Cas stepped in front of you. "I think you are stupid if you didn't hear me the first time we fought. You will not touch her, you will not do her harm. You are unworthy to even cast your gaze upon her". He directed his blade at the approaching angel. "Brother, do not do this. Do not throw away your life. Heaven needs you. The girl is nothing," he continued to advance. You looked down, were you really nothing? If one thing was true, it was that Heaven needs Castiel. Who are you to intervene? "Cas..." You whispered, reaching out to grab his sleeve. "HOW DARE YOU!" Castiel bellowed, threatening Angel Douchebag No°1 with his weapon. "This girl means the world to me. I have spent years harboring my feelings in secret. Now things are finally perfect. I can visit her whenever I want, without explaining myself, because she's my girlfriend. I can tell her how much I love her. And best of all? She loves me back! I'm not going to throw that away. Not now. Not ever!". Despite the danger, you couldn't deny that you were extremely aroused by this side of Castiel. The words rolling off his tongue made crimson suffuse across your cheeks. "Brother, if that is your choice, then we shall have to fight".  
"Come one then, we're ready!" Cas inspected his back-up one by one, expecting some sort of confirmation. As his eyes fell on you, you braced yourself in a battle stance. "Ready!" you called. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards before his eyes trailed to the boys. They seemed to have been in the middle of a Rock, Paper, Scissors match, bluntly ignoring the escapade unraveling before them as they had become disinterest with Castiel's ramble. Cas cleared his throat dramatically. Sam jumped into his own attack position, whilst Dean dropped his angel blade from the abrupt intrusion. He swiftly picked it up, brushed the dust off his jacket before joining Sam. "Ready!" they called out. "One last chance to leave us alone," Cas offered to the Angel Douchebag Squad. "I have direct orders," Angel Douchebag No°1 lunged forward, targeting Castiel's chest with his angelic silver. 

Cas evaded the blow, extracting the blade from the angel's hand and plunging it deep into the flesh bellow the rib. The angel screeched in agony, his mouth and sockets illuminated by the white fulgor, before collapsing to the floor in a smouldering pile of limp flesh. His death detonated the rest of the angels' onslaught. Cas threw his newly acquired weapon to you before taking on another angel. You engaged the one nearest to you, seeing the Winchesters amidst their own battle with three other celestial entities.  
The angel you challenged, judging by his fighting skills, was just a grunt. He was easy to take down, and yet you still earned yourself a new flesh wound on the shoulder. You snarled as the corpuscles stung from exposure to sweat and air. You lurched at him, thrusting the blade into the crevice of his neck while dodging his desperate swing. You scanned the perimeters for another victim. You saw an angel sneaking up behind Cas, who was in the midst of another brawl. He lifted his blade, readying it to stab Cas between the shoulder blades. You panicked, not knowing what to do to save him; calling out to him would have left him vulnerable. You charged at the angel and attempted to grab his wrist and free the blade from his grasp. You sprung forward, but acted a millisecond out of place and reached out to where you expected his wrist to be, but he had not yet initiated the stab. As your hand hovered in the empty space, the angel sliced through the air with the aciculate metal. Determined to act as Castiel's defence, you spread your palm without thinking to block the blow. The blade carved through the skin, flesh and bone, and within seconds half the blade had passed through your palm before halting . You screamed at the agonising sensation. Your wail defused into a growl hissing through clenched jaws. Your glare fell to the floor, tears threatening to overflow. You cursed through gritted teeth, and the tears proceeded to withdraw. Your hair fell around your face like a curtain, submerging your skin in shadows. You shook through the constant pain streaming through your veins. The room was quiet, the only sound left was the constant dribble of your thick blood pound on the cement. "Holy shit... You've done it now," Dean grumbled, backing away subconsciously, only to be pulled back by Sam. "Excuse me?" inquired the angel who stabbed you, his glance flashing between you, your impaled hand and Dean. "You're screwed dude. Run. All of you. You're all screwed". "We shall not forfeit. What are you talking about?" he spoke, raising his voice as his temper shrivelled. "Y-you've unleashed her. Dark (Y/n)! You're all done for!". "This is ridiculous! What are you on about?". A low laugh echoed in the building, silencing everyone. Your laugh; malevolence lurking in its notes. You looked up through your hooded view, eyes still covered by your fringe, and couldn't help but grin at the evident fear spreading through the angel's features. You felt the cool melt budge against your meat, knowing he was planing to retrieve his weapon. You placed your hand on his clenched fist. "Allow me," you said courteously, yanking the blade from your palm. You tightened your grip on his fist, his squirming only provoking you more. You clenched his hand until you heard the crunch of bone and the jumble of cries beginning for mercy and basic screams and whines. You released his crushed hand and he let the blade fall. You caught it mid-air, kicked the angel in the shin and watched him writher in pain to fuel your own amusement before digging his weapon in his heart and leaving it there. You licked the thick trail of blood from your skin, your tongue dancing across your raw flesh, prodding the crevice and lapping up your own claret hungrily. "Who's next?" you asked to the onlooking crowd. 

Two grunts exchanged looks before nodding and walking towards you. "Two on one? Come on guys that's not fair!" you grinned, throwing your numb body towards them and swinging your double set of blades. The battles resumed in the background, but your gang was still focused on your crazed character. The angels charged at you and you did the same. As they closed in on you, they readied their weapons, ready to take the opportunity to skewer you. Once you were close enough you dropped to the ground, skidding past them as they stabbed the space you previously occupied. You sprung up between them, thrusting a blade up into their throats. The metal dug deeper into their skull as you straightened yourself up. You pulled both weapons out in a swift moment, inspecting the glistening crimson on each before wiping them clean with your sleeve. 

Twelve angels lay sprawled out on the ground around you, scorched wings etched near the bodies. 

"(Y/n)?" Castiel asked wearily, "are you alright?". "Yup! Nope... I-I think I'm gonna pass out," you replied as white and black blotches dappled your vision and the room began to spin, simultaneously increasing the throbbing in your skull. "I've got you, don't worry it's over," were the last words you heard before the caliginosity shrouded you in a painful sleep of labourous, shallow breathes and pain rippling through your muscles. 

Your head jerked up once your conscience seeped into existence. "Hey warrior," Castiel smiled down at you. He was carrying you bridal style, making his way to the Impala. You wore his trench coat, it whipped violently in the wind. "I must be heavy, lemme get down," you said squirming from his grip. He tightened his hold on you, "we are almost there. I won't allow you to walk in your condition. Besides, you are lighter than a feather, and I would know". You relaxed, burying your face into his chest, giggling at his act of comedy. You began dozing off but his gruff voice began reeling you in. "Leave us alone, I beg you. Leave her alone," Cas stopped walking and you could no longer hear the tired footsteps of the Winchesters. "What's going on?" you whispered, turning to look at whatever obstacle was in the way. "You know we can't do that," replied a sympathetic voice. Positioning yourself with a good view you analysed who the voice belonged to. A few metres away, blocking the car, was a woman. She had short, raven hair parted to the left. Her skin was pale and she had two silver snake bites on her thin lips. She wore a red leather jacket over a black blouse, black jeans and knee-high lace up boots. She was overall gorgeous and could easily pose as a model. Although she didn't dress as one, she had to be an angel. "Who are you?" you ask, climbing out of Cas' hold. He wrapped his arm around your waist to support you. "My name is Aria," her eye contact never wavered from Cas'. "Come home Castiel. Return to Heaven," she smiled weakly. "I can't do that. You know I can't. Aria, you've known me for centuries. Please leave us be," he continued to plead. "I can't do that," she snapped her fingers and eight angels appeared behind her. "Cas, we're done for. We can't fight like this. (Y/n) especially has reached her limit," Sam informed solemnly. He looked down at you. You wriggled away from Cas. "Leave us alone! I don't want anything more than that." Tears poured down your face and your limbs trembled. You toppled back and Cas caught you, hauling you back up. You swatted away his support. "I... I know you're afraid of nephilim. Of anything that is different from you. Especially when they could be stronger than you. Everyone has that fear, trust me. But you... I... I promise that you don't have to be afraid of us having a child. I won't have a child," you forced a gentle smile despite the tears pounding on the floor. "You do not know that for certain," Aria said sympathetically. "I do know!" you limped towards her. When did you get injured on the leg? "Be careful (y/n)," you heard Dean say behind you. "I'm physically incapable of having a baby... And that's just how it is. You think I'm lying, don't you?" you were now directly in front of her. You took her hand, your inner conscience writhered in envy at how soft her hands were compared to your bandaged, rough, hunter's hands. "I don't know how your angel mojo works. Examine me, you'll see what I mean". Aria's hand pressed against your heart. She looked away from you as her palm glowed. She looked back at you, her eyes were sad. "I'm so sorry (y/n)". You smiled. It seemed like everything was finally over. Aria nodded back at the angels and with her command they vanished one by one. Aria took your hands in her own. "You are amazing. I respect that. I am sorry for what you've had to endure. But this isn't the end. There will be other angels who are absolute about forbidding your relationship. Be careful... Both of you," she looked back at Cas before departing. "(Y/n)?" Cas called. "Catch me! I can't stay up much longer!" Cas ran over to you and grabbed you midfall. 

Vespertide seized the sky, preceeding the inevitable night. Sammy slumbered in his seat as Dean drove his Chevy across the landscape. The forest, bereft of light, blurred past. "(Y/n) I never knew that-" Dean began, "there's a lot of things you don't know Dean-o," you spoke onto the window, your speech immobilised into a cloudy imprint on the icy glass. You looked at your bandaged palm, wincing at how violated it had been by your tongue. You could still taste the metallic undertone in your mouth. Cas' fingers intertwined with yours, his warm palm pressed sympathetically against your tender one. You felt the stinging disseminate as warmth travelled through your blood and flesh knit itself back together. You grinned meekly, pecking him on the cheek and whispering your gratitude into his ear. 

The End (I guess)


End file.
